Unusual Circumstances
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Due to unexplained circumstances the stitchpunks wind up in the bedroom of Sari Sumdac. Now the girl has to help them figure out a way to go back to their own world while keeping them hidden from her father. But it's not as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just a night like every other night in futuristic Detroit. Professor Sumdac was working late and Sari Sumdac, age eight, was sleeping soundly in her bedroom. Neither expected the weird accurance that was about to unfold itself and change the girl's life forever.

Sari Sumdac lay in her pink, four poster bed, sleeping soundly when suddenly a loud noise woke her from her slumber. The girl sat upright in her bed, startled. She looked around the room, listening hard, trying to pin point the sound.

Right away she noticed a strange glowing light off to her right and turned her head. Her dark red eyes fell on her All Spark key, which lay on top of her nightstand. It was glowing brightly and letting of a loud humming noise.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. She never remembered her key doing that before.

Suddenly a bright light shot from the key toward the far wall. Sari looked in the direction the light was shining and saw what looked like a bright orb of light suddenly flash on. Inside that light she saw nine tiny sillouettes. Then, just as it began the light faded then winked out.

A second later she heard a loud thumping sound then a scratching, scrambling noise coming from the waste basket by her school desk.

The girl let out a squeak and ducked under the blankets as if doing so would make the sounds go away. but they proceeded and she peeked out, her eyes locked on that waste basket. Now she could hear voices, or at least one voice. It sounded angry, though she could not make out anything it was saying.

Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she slid off the bed and walked cautiously over to the waste basket.

"I knew it," that angry voice was saying. "I knew you were bad luck. From the moment you got here everything has been unraveling, now look what happened!"

"How can you blame me for this?" another voice demanded.

"It was you and that blasted device of yours!" the angry voice spoke up again. "If you had just left well enough alone-"

"Enough already!" another voice shouted. "1 if you say one more thing so help me I'll stuff my spear so far up your behind it will come out of the top of your head!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady!" the voice known as 1 shouted. "I'm the one in charge here! You will show respect!"

"I lost all respect for you years ago, you pompus windbag! Now shut up!"

"Guys, can we please not fight?" a more timid voice spoke up. "It's not making anything better and could you please move over, 8? You're squashing me!"

_Huh?_

By then Sari had reached the trash can. Leaning over she peeked her head into it and got the shock of her life.

Nine little creatures that looked like they were made of different kinds of material sat inside the waste bin. One of them which had a slightly lighter color was yelling at the rest as if he was the boss or something.

"This is insane!" the loud and bossy one ranted. "How in the name of heaven are we going to-" his words cut themselves off when he caught a glimpse of the girl peering down at him. He stared at her, wide eyed for a moment then screamed.

Sari in response also screamed and fell onto the floor, backing away from the trash can.

Instantly she heard a loud banging and raised voices though she couldn't understand what any of them were saying because they were talking at once. Then she heard what sounded like somebody striking someone else and they fell silent.

Sari sat on the floor for a moment, her eyes locked on the trash can, breathing heavily and trying to calm herself down. "Get a grip," she ordered herself. "They're not going to hurt you. They're not even very big. It's not like they're gremlins or anything."

_But what if they __**are **__gremlins? _a voice in her head asked. _You didn't get a very good look at them. _

She glanced around herself but couldn't see anything that would make a good weapon. Hopefully they wouldn't hurt her anyway. If anything she could step on them.

The girl took a deep breath, and crawled back over to the garbage can. This time she cautiously peeked her head over... and was blinded by two pairs of flashing lights.

Sari screamed in surprise and fell back, her hands over her eyes. As she fell her foot accidentally struck the waste basket knocking it over.

She heard a yelp of surprise then a frantic scuffling. Blinking back multi-colored spots she pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to see what was going on through the twin rainbow colored after images flashing before her eyes.

"Let's get out of here," a voice that didn't sound like the ones she heard before yelled.

The girl's vision cleared just in time to see little figures running across her floor. The girl let out a shriek then lunged for the light switch, clicking it on just as one of them turned around and ran toward her.

Sari saw it coming and reacted instinctly. She let out a yell and kicked the thing, sending it flying back the way it came. It hit the floor with a heavy thud.

The angry voice from before yelled something then ran toward the fallen thing.

Now that Sari has some light she could see what these things were. She moved cautiously toward them, climbing onto her bed and wiggling on her belly until she could peek over the side at the little creatures without them being able to go after her.

Upon close inspection she discovered the things were not gremlins after all. In fact they didn't even look close. They all had strange body shapes and seemed to be made of fabric as she'd noticed a few minutes earlier. But not just fabric but wood and metal as well.

_Dolls? _she thought, her eyes widening in surprise. _Moving dolls? I must be dreaming. This can't be real._

She watched as two of the moving dolls, one that was brown with buttons on his front and another brown one with a zipper on his chest helped the one she'd kicked tp his feet. The one she'd kicked looked different. His body shape was more full than the other two who looked kind of scrawny.

In fact the full one reminded her a little of that villain from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _Oogie Boogie.

"Are you all right, 8?" the one with the zipper asked the the Oogie look alike.

The one called 8 grunted in reply and pulled something around his back. It looked like half of a scissor. "It won't happen again."

"What was that thing?" the one with the buttons questioned.

Before anyone could answer that the one with the angry voice stalked over to them, his little hand hitting the floor with a staff like object. Sari noticed this one wore a hat with a penny tied to it and a red cape held closed by a ruby brouch. "It doesn't matter _what_ it was," the caped one grumbled. "We never would have encountered it if this one hadn't been fooling around!" he pointed his staff at the one with the zipper. "What did I tell you about-"

"It wasn't his fault," a smaller one in a leather vest spoke up. "He didn't know."

The hat one swung on the one in the vest. "This is also your fault, 2!" he shouted.

The one called 2 just stared at him, unable to comment.

"Hey, don't you dare go blaming 2 for this," the one with the female sounding voice snapped.

Sari saw a white figure march over to the group. "It wasn't anybodies fault it happened," she informed him.

"Then _why_ did it happen?" the caped grouch shot back.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I know 9 and 2 didn't have anything to do with this!"

_Why do they keep addressing each other with numbers? _

The grouch in the cape didn't seem to be able to come up with a good reply. Instead he turned back to 8 who had finally gotten to his feet. "Did you see what hit you?" he asked him.

8 shook his head. 'Too dark."

"I knew it!" the caped one concluded. "It's a monster! We should try finding a place to hide!"

"Hide?" the white female demanded. "Hiding won't make the problem go away,1! We should take care of it before is does something else!"

"And what do you suggest we do, 7?" 1 snapped.

"I say we fight it!"

"And wind up like everyone else who's been foolish enough to stand up against something? No, I don't think so."

"Coward!"

_What are they talking about? _Sari frowned in confusion. Monster? What monster? Did the one called 1 mean her?

"Uh hem."

The sound of a throat clearing stopped any further argument between the little dolls. 1,7, and the others gathered there lifted their heads toward the sound. They spotted Sari looking down at them and their eyes widened in fear and shock and maybe even disbelief.

"Excuse me," she said. "But I'm not a monster. I'm a girl."

"A girl?" the one called 2 asked. "as in a human?"

"Well last time I checked I was a human," the girl replied. "Unless my dad's not telling me something and I'm actually a robot." she giggled. "Yeah right."

"You're a human?" another one asked, this one with buttons running down his front. "But I thought all the humans were dead."

Sari frowned. "Dead?" she asked.

"Yeah," the buttoned on went on. "I saw them all die by being attacked by machines and being poisoned by deadly gas...." his voice trailed off when he saw how 1 was staring at him. "I'm sorry!"

The human girl cocked her head. "Deadly machines? Poisoned gas? What in the world are you talking about?"

The little dolls all looked at each other for a moment. Finally the one with the buttons asked. "You mean you don't know what's been going on?"

Sari shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she replied. "Last time I checked there weren't any deadly robots roaming the planet killing people." she frowned as a thought came to her. Could the Decepticons be doing this? She doubted it. Her Autobot friends had already taken care of the Decepticon called Starscream. It wasn't likely that he'd be anywhere killing humans for fun. Another thought came to her but she didn't know how to find any proof about it unless....

The girl slid off the bed and sat down on the floor in front of them. They all looked at her nervously and the one named 7 seemed to tense. Sari folded her arms and looked at them in a non-threatening way. "How about you tell me what's been going on?"

_A/N_

_I don't know what I'm doing yet. I had this idea me and some of the people I chat with were discussing awhile back where the stitchpunks somehow get transported to Detroit and cause mass chaos in the Sumdac tower. I have a few ideas in mind but it could take awhile to do them all._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As it turned out 1 did all the explaining while the others sat on the floor and listened. It almost seemed as if they relied on him to explain everything and he seemed to enjoy telling the story, almost as if he'd rehearsed it many times and knew it by heart. It wasn't that 1 was a boring speaker or anything, which he wasn't, it just seemed like even though he recounting the events of his own world he was reading the whole tale off a flash card.

When he was done Sari said. "So you're telling me where you come from all humanity and everything else living died because the machines turned against humans?"

The stitchpunks nodded.

"Hmm," she thought a moment then replied. "Well to be honest I haven't heard anything about this," she replied. "If I had I'd most likely be dead like the humans and stuff you're talking about." The stitchpunks all looked at each other. "What?' she asked.

1 shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "The real question is how we wound up here." when he said that he waved his belled staff around, indicating not just her bedroom but the world beyond.

The girl shook her head. "I can't tell you that," she replied. "Because I honestly don't know. One minute it was nice and quiet and I was sleeping soundly, the next minute my key lit up and you guys appeared."

"Wait a minute," 5 said. "Did you say something about a key?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Can we see it?' the one called 2 questioned looking very interested.

Sari frowned. "Why do you want to see my key?" she asked, getting up and walking around her bed. She grabbed the key off the nightstand and came back. "I doubt it'll help you." She hung it over them, letting the key dangle within their reach.

Suddenly another doll came forward. This one was striped black and white and seemed to be stained with ink. He stared at the key through misshaped optics, his mouth hanging open in awe. He crossed the room and grabbed at the key, his ink stained fingers leaving traces of the stuff on it in streaks.

"Hey, watch it!" Sari explaimed, lifting the key out of his reach. "This key is too important for you to be staining it with ink!"

The zebra striped one tried to grab for the key again but Sari held it away. "What's his problem?" she asked the others. But before they could reply she noticed something. "Hey, weren't there more of you guys?"

Just then a loud barking exploded from her closet. Sari and the stitchpunks turned as one just as the twins, their eyes flashing like strobe lights gone haywire, came dashing out of the girls closet followed by a white and pink robot dog .

"What is that?" 9 asked.

"Beast!" 5 exclaimed, panicking instantly.

"I'll take care of it," 7 offered then charged forward, clenching her spear.

"Hey wait!" Sari shouted but it was too late. The pale stitchpunk charged at the dog robot, putting herself between it and the twins. She menaced it with her spear. "You wanna piece of me?"

"No," the girl called, running toward them. "Leave him alone!"

But the female stitchpunk wasn't listening. 7 jumped onto the dog robots back and with one clean swipe of her spear, neatly chopped of the dog's head. It flopped limply to the floor. Sari put her hands over her mouth to muffle her scream.

7 jumped off the now inactive body and moved over to the frightened twins. "It's all right," she assured them. "It can't hurt you now."

Sari didn't think it was all right at all. "Why did you do that?" she demanded, startling her.

"It was trying to kill the twins," the female stitchpunk replied, giving her a confused look.

"Sparkplug wouldn't hurt anyone," the girl said, moving over to the dog. She knelt down and picked up it's head. "Dad's not going to be too happy about this."

7 gave her an uncertain look. "Huh?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"This beast, as you called, it was my robot dog Sparkplug!" Sari informed her, picking up the pet's broken body and setting it on the bed. "I got it two years ago for my birthday and now you ruined him. How am I going to tell my dad that he lost his head because a little robotic doll cut it off?"

Now 7 felt bad. "I'm sorry," she said, looking embarrassed. 'I didn't know."

Sari cast a sad look at her robot dog. "You could have asked me before you went after my dog."

"Well it looked like he was attacking the twins and-"

The twins. Sari looked down at the other two stitchpunks. They were blue and white colored and looked like they were made out of a pair of gardening gloves. "What were you two doing in my closet to begin with?"

The only reply she got was a duel flickering of lights. "Why are they doing that?" she asked.

'That's how they communicate," the one called 5 replied, walking over to the twins. 'They can't talk."

"Well what are they saying?" she asked. "Do you know?"

"They said they were cataloging your closet," he replied. 'They didn't know your robot dog was in there. They didn't mean to activate it."

Sati folded her arms and glared at them. "You know," she began. "It was kind of rude of them to be poking their noses in my closet to begin with. If they wanted to look about they could have asked first."

The twins looked at her with repetitive expressions, their eyes blinking a mile a minute.

"What are they saying?" she asked.

"They're apologizing for snooping," 5 replied. "and they're sorry that they made 7 attack your dog."

She sighed. "It's all right, I guess," she told them. "Dad can fix him anyway, just don't do that again. You wouldn't like it if I broke your stuff."

Just then she heard a thumping noise and turned her head. The doll in the red cape was glaring at her, his hand grasping that staff of his tightly. "We don't have time for this kind of thing!" he shouted. "We need to figure out what happened."

Sari frowned. 1. The bossy one with the different body design. It was obvious he was the one with the least amount of patience as well as an attitude problem. The girl knew she wasn't going to like him very much.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" she asked him. "I didn't bring you here."

"You said your key was glowing and then we appeared," he told her. "So it can only mean one thing. Your key brought us here."

He made it sound so obvious, so simple. The girl looked back at her key. Maybe it had but why would it? What was the point to it? Maybe it wanted to save them from that world they mentioned. If it did 1 should be thanking her not looking like he has just sucked on sour grapes.

_It could be, _she thought. _That place does sound kind of sad. _

She wouldn't want to live there.

Sari was about to make a comment when she noticed something. One of the stitchpunks had climbed onto her nightstand and was rummaging through the drawer.

"Hey!" she shouted, making him jump. "Who said you could poke through my things? Get out of there!"

The doll jumped and popped his head out of her top night stand drawer. He looked at her, his yellow rimmed optics widening. She saw it was the one called 2. "Oh!" he exclaimed. 'I'm sorry." He quickly scrambled out of the drawer and started climbing off the bed. "I was just wondering and-"

"Well ask next time," she cut him off.

"I.. I'm very sorry," he apologized again.

_Good grief. What's with these guys and poking their noses in places they shouldn't? _

Once again he gave her an apologetic look then finished climbing down the bed. He ran to join the others. The self appointed "leader" of the group glared at him as he did so. 2 didn't even look at him.

"So you say my key brought you here," she said, going back to the previous topic. "Do you have any proof of this or are you just making an assumption?

1 gave her a look that said it should be obvious. "You told us it started glowing and then we appeared here," he reminded her. "That is why I wish to get a better look at it." He frowned at her. "Now if you don't mind."

The girl sighed and once more removed the key from around her neck. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe it would be best if she just let them take a good look at it and draw their own conclusions. She walked over to them and set the key on the floor.

1 walked over to it and examined it while 5, 2, and 6 also came to get a closer look. As before 6 seemed very interested in it.

The eldest doll walked around the key a few times, studying it from every angle. Sometimes he'd even poke the thing with his staff making it let off a faint metallic ring.

"Hmm," 1 said after a moment. 'It doesn't look like much but that doesn't mean anything these days." he looked back at her. "What exactly can this key do?"

"Oh well.." she thought a moment "Basically everything from opening the front door to bringing robots back to life-"

When she said that all the stitchpunks eyes went wide and they moved away from the key as if it had come to life and was shooting fire at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you say that thing brings machines back to life?" 5 asked her.

"Yeah," she answered, nodding. "So?"

The twins hid behind 7, their little faces reflecting the terror she saw in the eyes of the older stitchpunks. Sari cocked her head to the side, still confused as to why they seemed so upset that her key could bring robots to life. Then she remembered what 1 had said earlier about the machines killing everyone off where they came from, but what did that have to do with her key?

"Is there something I should know?" she asked them.

1 made a face and walked away from the key, suddenly wanting no part of the thing. "Machines are dangerous," he told her as he walked away. "You don't know when they will turn again you."

"They won't turn on us," she replied. "Our machines can't even think for themselves. Dad only programed them to do their jobs and nothing else."

"It doesn't matter," he he snapped. "Any machine can turn on its master, whether they're smart or not. As long as they can think they can learn."

Sari frowned. Obviously she wasn't going to be able to change his mind about that, and why was she trying to reason with an eight inch living doll anyway? Instead she let the subject drop and picked up her key and re-clasping it around her neck. "Anyway," she said. "I don't think it can help yiou get back to your own world though I honestly don't see why you would want to go back there since, from what you told me, the only things left alive are you guys."

"She has a point," 9 replied. "Why would we want to go back there?"

1 glared at him. "I would expect you to say that," he retorted. "You never did see the bigger picture."

9 opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a crash.

Sari turned and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

_Are those twins getting into something again? _she wondered then saw that the twins were with 7. So if it wasn't the twins who were doing it...

"All right?" she demanded, glaring down at them. "Which one of you is missing and how many of you are there to begin with?"

"There should be nine of us," 2 replied. He then made a brief count and his optics widened. "Where are 5 and 6?"

"They were just here a minute ago," 7 said, looking around herself.

The twins moved around the room, searching for the other two a few seconds later they came back and shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Sari asked.

"They didn't find them," 7 responded.

2''s optics widened. "Uh oh."

Uh oh was right. Sari dashed over to her closet where she figured the noise had come from and poked her head inside. But nothing else was disturbed in there, not even her tutor-bot. So if 5 and 6 weren't in her closet where were they and what had caused that crashing sound?

The girl looked back at the other dolls but they were too busy looking for their comrades and wouldn't be able to answer her if she asked them. So instead of questioning the other ones she decided to join them in the search for the two that were missing. Sari moved from her closet and climbed under her bed, half expecting them to be hiding in her shoes. The only thing she found were the twins cataloging every piece of footwear and other junk under the bed as they searched for the other two.

When they caught sight of her they quickly moved away, ducking out and into the bedroom area. Sari figured if they hadn't seen 5 and 6 they weren't hiding under the bed and quickly crawled back out.

_Where could two little sack dolls have hidden themselves? _she asked herself. _and where had that crash come from?_

Then an awful thought came to her. Had they somehow managed to get out of her bedroom? She didn't even want to entertain that thought. If they had who knew where they could have gone and what kind of trouble they were getting into?

She tried to push the thought out of her mind. The tower also housed a large quantity of machines and from the doll's reaction to the very word she knew it would end badly for them if they ran into more than just her dog.

She looked over at the other dolls who were still busy searching. What would happen if all of them got loose in the tower? Would they cause trouble? Would the one called 7 try to kill all the machines she came across because she thought she was doing the right thing?

Most importantly... What would her dad do if he found out about them?

Just then, like thinking about him summoned him, she heard footsteps out in the hallway. She looked toward the door her eyes widening. _Uh oh..._

"Quick! Hide!" she shouted at them.

The stitchpunks paused in their search and turned to stare at her in confusion. When she realized they weren't going to listen she lunged at them causing them to run for cover. She landed on the floor on her stomach and saw the stitchpunks scramble out of the way.

At that very moment the door to her bedroom opened and her father Professor Isaac Sumdac poked his head in.

_A/N_

_Dun dun dun... lol _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sari?"

Professor Sumdac stared down at his daughter who lay on her stomach on the floor, in confusion. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, I uh..," she stammered, scrambling into a sitting position. "I had a bad dream and... and fell out of bed."

"Oh." he raised an eyebrow and gave her a searching look. It didn't seem he believed her story. "What was all that noise I heard?"

"Noise?' she asked, looking at him innocently. "What noise?"

"The loud banging noise," he replied, looking around as if expecting to see something broken. "It sounded like it came from in here."

"Uh.. sorry, dad but I don't think it did," she said, noticing the stitchpunks peeking out at her from their hiding places. "You were hearing things."

Sumdac didn't look convinced but he decided not to push it. "All right," he said, starting to close the door. "Try to get some sleep."

"I will dad." she noticed the twins were sneaking out of their hiding place and lunged at them when her dad turned around. She caught them in her arms and squashed them against her chest to hide them.

Sumdac heard the sound of her body hitting the floor and looked down at her. "Sari?"

She gave him a nervous smile. "Ehh. hehehe."

"Hmmmm.." he turned away once more and left the room.

Once he was gone Sari sighed in relief and let the twins go. They blinked their light eyes at her then ran back to where 7 and the others were hiding.

"Who was that?" 9 asked her as the stitchpunks came out into the open.

"My dad," she replied.

"Why did you want us to hide from him?"

"Because if he saw you I don't know what he'd say or do," she responded. "He might think I was using my key foolishly and bringing my stuffed animals to life or something."

"Or he could have helped us," 9 pointed out.

"I don't see how," the girl told him, though that actually did kind of sound like a reasonable conclusion. "Dad knows nothing about interdimensional portals or whatever it was that brought you here."

"Oh." he looked disappointed.

"Besides," she went on. "Youi should really be focused on finding your friends before they do something that will cause problems and, seeing as they are not in my room, that tells me they somehow got out of here while nobody was looking. Which means not only you guys but I have to look for them." she sighed and shook her head. "So much for me getting anymore sleep tonight."

Sari got up off the floor and headed toward her bedroom door. Just as she reached out to open it, it opened itself.

"Sari?" Professor Sumdac said poking his head back into the room.

"Yeah Dad?" she asked taking a slight step back.

"Good night." then he shut the door once more.

The girl sighed in relief then looked back at the stitchpunk, frowning. "All right you guys," she said. "seeing as we have an issue right now, let's just try to figure out how we're going to find those two without alerting my dad or any of the machines in the tower." she folded her arms and gave them a look. "Got any ideas where they might have gone to?"

The stitchpunks looked at each other.

"Oh come on!" she shouted, frustrated. "You've lived with them for how long and you have no idea what they would do?"

"Well..." 2 said thoughtfully. "6 is an artist... if he goes anywhere it would be where he can find ink and paper."

"That's not very-" something hit her. "Oh no!"

Suddenly the girl dashed to the door and opened it with a jerk. "You all stay here!" she shouted at them before dashing out of the hall, the door slamming shut behind her.

_I really hope I'm wrong about this, _the girl thought as she dashed down the hall, her bare feet thumping softly on the carpeted floor. _But, if that little guy called 2 is right, then the one named 6 will be.. _

She reached her desintation and poked her head in. For a moment the room looked normal, all the books, spare parts, and other items in place but then her eyes fell on the surface of the desk and she gasped. 6 sat contentedly on the top, humming to himself as he drew something on a piece of paper.

"Hey!" she shouted.

6 jumped and looked up. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, coming into the room. "and how did you get in here in the first place?"

"I well... uh," he stammered, trying to think of an answer. "I was.."

"And what-" she saw what he'd been drawing on. "Oh no! Not Dad's notes!" she exclaimed, reaching down and picking up the paper. She took a second to stare at what he'd been drawing. It looked like weird symbols inside a circle. "What in the world is _this_?"

"The Source," he replied, clicking his fingers nervously. He looked up at her as if he expected her to already know what that was.

"The Source!" she exclaimed, not knowing what he was talking about. "What the heck is a Source?"

"Well..." he shrugged. "It's the Source-"

That made absolutely no sense. "Never mind I don't want to knoow," she cut him off, reaching down and picking him up. She stared at him a moment then at the picture. "How am I going to explain this to my Dad?"

6 could not answer that, he actually didn't look like he cared either.

"Is this the only one you messed with?" she grilled him.

"I. well," he looked back at the table. "Not exactly.."

That's when she saw it. "Oh no!"

Every single piece of paper ProfessorSumdac had had on his desk was covered in 6's strange drawings of the thing he called "The Source". She set 6 down and started rummaging through the notes, hoping to find at least one that didn't have anything on it. She searched through them for a few minutes then gave up with a sigh. All the papers had something drawn on it and there was nothing she could do to hide or get rid of them.

Finally she left out a defeated sigh and looked down at 6 who had been watching her.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded of him, her voice filling with annoyance. "Now my Dad's going to blame me for this!"

"I.. I'm sorry," 6 replied, playing with his key nervously.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," she replied hotly. "You're going to have to make up for this a different way."

"How?"

Sari glanced back down at the papers. "I don't know..."

0000

Sari flopped onto the livingroom sofa with a sigh the next morning. "What a night," she muttered. "First my key goes crazy, then I have to deal with little talking dolls, and _then_ one of them goes and ruins dad's papers..." she sighed. "Well, at least I took care of that little issue!"

"Don't tell me you talk to yourself," spoke up an unwelcome voice.

Sari opened her eyes and spotted 1 standing on her chest, his mouth turned down in an unhappy expression. "How did you get out of my room?" she asked, sounding irritated. The last thing she needed right now was to get into a fight with a stubborn prune faced doll in a cape.

"I hitched a ride," he said simply then stated. "Talking to ones self is a bad habit to get into."

"Yeah I bet you know all about that, don't you?" she shot back. _I bet you do that all the time, you old raisin face. _

He frowned but didn't dignify her statement with a responce.

Sari also frowned. _What does this guy want from me? _she wondered. _It's not like I can change what happened. I don't even know _what_ happened! _

"Sari? her father's voice brought he back to reality.

With a gasp, she sat straight up and grabbed a pillow throwing it over 1 who let out a yelp of protest. "Shhhh!" she hissed. "Do you want him to see you?"

With that warning 1 fell silent, though he didn't like being smushed by a pillow, and Sari turned around to face her father who was just stepping into the living area. In his hand he held a piece of paper. "Uh, hi Dad," she said looking nervous.

He raised his head and glared at her. Oops, she was in trouble.

"Sari," he said, walking over to the sofa. "Would you mind explaning how all this ink got on my notes?"

Sari's eyes fell on the paper. It was one of his robot notes and had part of a "source" symbol drawn on it. _Uh oh. I thought I got them all. _

"Umm.. oops," she stammered, her face going red. "I-I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?" he demanded frowning at her. "My notes are ruined! How in the world am I ever going to get this done?"

"Can't you draw them up again?" she asked.

He frowned. "It's not that simple," he informed her.

"Don't you have a back up file on the computer?"

"You know I always draw my inventions by hand before I put the data into the computer!" he reminded her. "How am I going to do that now?"

"Uh... Can't you make out anything you've written?" she questioned.

"I can only make out the minor details," he replied, looking at the paper. "All the important stuff is covered in your drawings! I thought you knew better than that!"

Sari almost said that the drawings weren't done by her but she decided not to. If she told him that he would want to know who drew them and she would have to tell him about the stitchpunks. So the best she could say was. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I should hope not,." he said. "I thought you knew better. You haven't colored on any of my projects since you were three years old!"

While her father continued to lecture her Sari noticed the pillow she'd hidden 1 under was starting to move away. She watched it with ever widening eyes then, when her father turned away but continued lecturing, she dived at the pillow, flattening it down. When she did this a rather large "Ooof!" followed, causing Professor Sumdac to turn back to her.

He found his daughter lying on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Sari?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Uh yes, Dad?" she replied.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Dad," she said, hugging the pillow and 1 to herself. "I'm listening. You're right. I did a very immature thing. It will never happen again."

He stared at her for a moment. When Sari punched the pillow he asked. "Sari, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing," she stammered, giving him a goofy grin. "This pillow is lumpy. I was just uh... softening it." she then punched the pillow once more to prove her point. When she did this there was a soft 'Ow" that followed but Professor Sumdac figured Sari was the one making the noise and didn't ask about it.

"Just be sure you stay out of my office from now on," he told her. "If you want to draw on soemthing I'll buy you a sketcher book."

She nodded. "All right."

"Good." he headed into the kitchen to make his breakfast.

Once he he was gone Sari sighed in relief and lifted the pillow to look down at 1. He seemed kind of out of it as if when she'd smashed the pillow she'd knocked soemthing loose. "Uh, sorry about that," she said, embarassed. She hadn't meant to pound his brains to mush.

1, who looked a bit mangled, glared up at her. "Why did you do that?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "My Dad was coming and I didn't want him to see you."

"Hmph," he huffed, wiping himself down and straightening his hat. "Next time warn me when you're about to do something like that."

"I said I was sorry," she shot back. "Good grief, cut me some slack."

He glared at her then jumped down from the sofa but paused and looked back at her. "By the way.."

"Yeah?"

"You haven't seen 5, 6, and the twins have you?"

"Aren't they in my bedroom?" she asked.

"No," he responded, grumpily. "They are not."

She stared at him with widening eyes. Uh oh...

_A/N_

_Well I decided to update this thing finally. Sorry for the short chapter. _


End file.
